<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses Don't Miss by Crowdog, kalachelone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389377">Kisses Don't Miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog'>Crowdog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalachelone/pseuds/kalachelone'>kalachelone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Proper Care And Maintenance Of Your Pet Turtle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM Petplay, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Churring, Cloaca Plug, Cloaca Rimming, Communication, Dom Karai, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Examination Table, F/M, Fanning Turtle Penis, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Human/Turtle Relationships (TMNT), Inner Thigh Kissing, Internalized Biphobia, Karai is a good Dom/Owner, LIGHT body worship, Leo Successfully Heating Soup, Leo has a cloaca sorry not sorry, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzle, Owner Karai, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Pet Leo, Plush Bunnies, Post Orgasm Torture, Potentially Disturbing Scene, Praise Kink, Quality Aftercare, Rape Fantasy, Stirrups, Sub Leo, Subdrop, Subspace, Tail Kissing, Trust, headphones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalachelone/pseuds/kalachelone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the opportunity to test a sturdy examination table for her collection of toys and tools arises, Karai sees an equal opportunity to fulfill one of Leo's darker fantasies.</p><p>(Stories can be read out of order and/or skipped, but the series is in chronological order.)</p><p><b><span class="u">TMNT Adult Fanfiction Competition 2020</span></b><br/>1st Place in “Spiciest Kink or Fetish" [Badge art by Ninety-9]<br/>2nd Place in "Hottest Hetero" [Badge art by Sherenelle]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Proper Care And Maintenance Of Your Pet Turtle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses Don't Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here" she said, taking his hand and leading it to the edge of the bed. His hand touched cold metal then a thin, two inch thick pad. He used all of his senses to work out the room. There was tile under his feet, the room was slightly slanted. Karai’s foot falls echoed around the room so there was nothing soft in the room absorbing the sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Being blindfolded was hard and it was a punishment for some mild disobedience the previous day. It was easier to navigate blindfolded in Karai’s penthouse where the carpet was thick and soft. Where he could crawl around on his hands and knees feeling his way around. He knew where his food and water dish was. He knew how to let Karai know non-verbally when he needed to go. For the past twenty four hours he had been banned from speaking or making any noise unless directly prompted. Until Karai gave him express permission to talk he could only paw at her or in extreme cases whimper to grab her attention.</p><p> </p><p>That evening Karai had been acting strange, talking on the phone in a clipped tone. An hour ago she bathed him with his blindfold on. She scrubbed him good. To his humility she also gloved up and prepped him. Something he wallowed through comforted by the knowledge that it meant sex was in the near future. He was so pent up that he had become quite aroused while being cleaned. Karai’s fingers had stroked and kneaded his inner walls with no hesitations. She nudged against particularly sensitive areas and didn’t stop until her fingers came out of him clean. He hadn’t expected a large plug to be immediately pushed up his cloaca following her care. Admittedly that had been uncomfortable, it stretched and held him open. She then cuffed his hands to his collar and explained to him that they were going on a little trip.</p><p> </p><p>Plugged, cuffed, and blinded he was walked into a wooden crate that was then locked. Men came to move Leo, through the wood walls he heard Karai excuse the circumstances by saying her lover was a famous figure who demanded privacy and could not be seen entering the building they were going to or leaving this one.</p><p> </p><p>As far as he could tell Karai never strayed far from the crate. His tail had curled up against the plug. It was annoying that the plug seemed to vibrate with the truck. He later realized as the vibrating continued once the engine was off that it was actually the plug itself. Leo hadn’t felt right being stimulated so close to strangers. Despite his hesitation he did grind his hips into the plug, it felt nice and Karai had refused to touch him in a sexual manner the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>Karai chatted to the men rolling him down what he assumed was a hallway like there was nothing strange going on.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the room she opened the crate and took off his cuffs and led him to this. A padded exam table where they were now.</p><p> </p><p>"You're free to explore the table with your hands" she said sternly, "take the blindfold off or peak and you know the consequences."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, hands moving from the edge of the table to the middle. His feet were shaky, once outside the crate Karai had turned the plug up. He could hear it buzzing in his rear end making his tail itch.</p><p> </p><p>The table was of decent size. Leo guessed it was a standard sized bed, a little wider than a twin. There was a plastic covered pillow at the head of it. Judging by where the metal rings were (threaded through holes in the mattress) Leo guessed like a bed in a hospital his arms would be at his side not over his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak Pet" Karai ordered. "You look unenthusiastic."</p><p> </p><p>She had a way of twisting everything he did into something wrong. He had no doubt that had he shown a smile while feeling the plastic surface she would have told him smiling was wrong. "No Owner, I am very excited and wish to learn more about this bed and place you have taken me."</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps were carried loudly through the room, Karai was dressed in formal clothing. A suit. Not a women's pants suit. A more masculine suit that caught her brown hazel eyes and short black hair. She had let him feel her clothes, paw at them and nuzzle them before she herded him into the crate. "This is a state of the art multipurpose exam table. Manufactured with… difficult patients in mind. It is of course sold only to those of us in the medical play community and today my pet we have the opportunity to test drive it before buying it."</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to the table and took his hand, "the bed easily transforms from a simple flat table to some angles.” Leo heard the press of a button and the hiss of hydraulics, "feel now pet."</p><p> </p><p>Leo put his hand forward to where the bed was and found nothing. He moved his hand around until he hit the thin mattress to find the whole bed was now at an angle of one hundred ten degrees from the floor. "It also works in reverse as well to hold the patient upside down" she explained, hints of a smirk in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, throat wet and mouth salivating at the possibilities this table could have. "Owner can you remove my blindfold so I may see the table?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm" Karai considered, "as per your punishment you aren't allowed to see until your aftercare. This is during sweet pet."</p><p> </p><p>He lowered himself to his knees then to his hands, "please Owner, perhaps there is a punishment you can give me now to shorten my current one" he begged, her pants leg brushed the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I have some pity on you pet" Karai sneered pulling her leg away. “Stand up and follow me, I am removing your plug.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo stood up and followed her, eager to have the plug removed but also somewhat nervous about the punishment she had in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Brace yourself against the counter, spread your legs and lift your tail” she ordered as Leo quickly moved to do that. Metal legs scraped against the floor loudly as Karai pulled a stool behind Leo, she sat on it bringing her chin level with the bottom of his carapace. “When’s the last time you touched yourself?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, “I haven’t released since our last encounter.”</p><p> </p><p>He carefully said encounter because last time they had sex was not like this. It was strictly more vanilla, a very brief blow-off of some steam in his bedroom as mutant turtle and human, not as pet and owner. He had been on top, pinning her, and thrusting into her only ever pausing his jack hammer assault when things began to catch and he needed more lube or slowing when Karai came and her back side clenched around him too hard to continue. Because of his size, vaginal intercourse in Karai’s human form was impossible. The one time they’d tried, she bled and he refused to ever do it again. So they could only have traditional intercourse when Karai was a mutant herself, or anal sex with her as a human.</p><p> </p><p>For Leo, there was, of course, the issue of morality involved in taking Karai in her snake form. She wasn’t entirely present and transforming back and forth was painful. Even if she made advances, even if Leo managed proper foreplay, he always felt wrong about it.</p><p> </p><p>Anal sex became a good middle ground. It was enjoyable for both of them and they were veterans in fiber rich diet and prepping. It was a streamlined process.</p><p> </p><p>The last time they had sex there was a lack of collars and over the top submission. He carefully talked around the subject fearing Karai might peg him to reassert dominance when he was already willing to do anything. Though the idea of being spread open by stirrups on that table with Karai pegging him wasn’t a bad thought… it was a turn on. There was just no way of knowing what Karai would do.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand rubbed the outside of his thighs, “I didn’t ask about jacking off Leo, I asked have you been touching yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Owner, I have been touching myself” Leo confessed, bowing his head and gripping the counter tightly.</p><p> </p><p>She ran her hands to the back of his thighs, she stroked him from knee pit to where his scales fused under the lip of his carapace. He suppressed a shudder as that sensation combined with the vibrating plug sent sparks to his tail. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not allowed to tease yourself, that is my job. The next time you touch yourself you must complete the act. You’re ruining my hard training.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Owner” he said, unsure if he would be able to follow through.</p><p> </p><p>Karai hummed, “Don’t worry pet, today there is no training” her fingers raked up the back of his thigh and over the base of the still vibrating butt plug. She flicked the base a few times and laughed quietly. “Your tail twitches so sweetly pet, it almost feels like a crime to remove this from you when you clearly enjoy it so much.”</p><p> </p><p>One hand gripped his tail firmly and the other turned the base of the plug, he raised himself on his toes and opened his mouth in a silent gasp. Karai laughed again, quietly in the back of her throat as she twisted back the other way.</p><p> </p><p>A few more twists and he felt a rumble building in his chest, only to have it cut off before it began by her suddenly pulling the plug from his hind end. The motor on the plug ran around the room, echoing off of all the surfaces. No wonder it was so large, the vibrator must have been more powerful than Karai had set it to.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay” she said, clicking the plug off and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>Leo heard the sound of a sink, water hitting a metal basin.</p><p> </p><p>“You always make such a mess on yourself” she scolded under her breath, “I can’t have you dirty for this next part.” A hot washcloth ran over his slit and tail. She then wiped the inside of his thighs. The air was cool against his moist skin causing him to pull his tail in just a little.</p><p> </p><p>He was embarrassed at his own arousal, she had done a lot of wiping.</p><p> </p><p>She guided him back to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, feel this dip in the center, this section of the table lifts out, underneath there is a basin, cushioned with some leather padding, for your shell” she explained taking his hands and letting him feel the shell shaped indent. It felt like he would fit. Karai must have taken measurements. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t just for comfort pet. It’s also hopefully going to mitigate thrashing and arching of your back. There are two straps that will sit across your pelvis and chest.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo nodded, running his hands along the straps. They were thick and unpadded, more than strong enough to keep him in place. More straps hung from the sides of the bed for his limbs. These had fleece padding, very soft to the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Karai guided him onto the table. Having a place to put his shell helped him position himself correctly on the table despite being blind folded, but immediately Leo realized he felt trapped on his back. It was a good thing the table could tilt.</p><p> </p><p>They might need to utilize that function to help pop him out.</p><p> </p><p>Karai took great care in restraining each of his limbs. A padded fleece cuff around each ankle, one for each wrist. His hands were pinned to his side. Over that the straps holding his shell down. </p><p> </p><p>“Now pet I will prepare you for our next part. If you are well behaved I will remove your blindfold. If not, I will be forced to correct your behavior. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Owner,” Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>“For this next part I need you to not be able to hear. I am going to place headphones on you with white noise playing. Remember your training and follow my touch cues. You may speak if a concern arises but remember to be polite,” she said all while opening the latches of what sounded like a suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>She brought over the headphones and Leo’s heart rate climbed. A pulse was building in his tail. With care Karai placed the headphones on, the cushioned ear cups cradling his head. Even with no noise playing, it was very hard to hear.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle kiss was planted on his forehead, pushing him down against the plastic pillow behind him as the white noise began to play.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With no risk of Leo overhearing her, Karai set up the next part. The main reason she had gone through all the trouble to hire some men from a private moving company to take a crate from her penthouse, down to her private garage, load said crate into their truck, drive randomly around her neighborhood for 15 minutes to confuse her ninja boyfriend only to then bring the crate to a different room in her penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>Now Leo fully believed they were at an S&amp;M club, a facility where men and women could hire special doctors to fulfill their medical play fantasies. It helped that those places actually existed. Karai would never bring Leo to one, he was far too valuable to her. She liked being in total control.</p><p> </p><p>For example the table Leo was strapped to had emergency features, such as immediate strap release.</p><p> </p><p>It also had custom features like the ones she would be utilizing that night.</p><p> </p><p>With Leo deaf and blind, she had no issue setting up all the equipment she would need.</p><p> </p><p>Attached to the side of the table was a metal holding arm that could be swung around, raised and lowered, to properly position whatever had been clamped to the end, a cup, a light, a vibrator, anything a “doctor” might need to examine their “patient”. For Karai, this would be one of the key pieces she needed to really trick Leo: Molded silicone hands.</p><p> </p><p>She had chosen the hands of one of her particularly large soldiers to be molded into gloves for her to wear. They were very thick so she couldn’t feel anything with them on. But running them along her body, they felt like strangers’ hands. She set those to the side on her staging table. The third lone glove was shaped to fit on the end of the metal arm. One prong would slip into the thumb, the other two would slip into the index and middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>Because this glove would only be used to hold Leo’s penis, the middle, ring, and pinky fingers were all fused together. There was less attention to detail, but Karai had used the mounted glove to grab her own arm and it had felt like the hand of a man.</p><p> </p><p>Next, she placed a speaker in the corner next to the room’s single chair and opened an app on her phone that held all the voice recordings she’d made for this particular scene. There were quite a few. Some belittled, some teased, some threatened. She would choose whichever one suited the situation and sound as if she were sitting across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Karai enjoyed having to work a scene around Leo’s reaction. If he reacted with stoic silence to a strange man touching him, she had a library of taunts the speaker in the corner would play. If he reasonably started freaking out she had several reassuring phrases she could use. It seemed everything was in place. The gloves to make her hands manly, the third glove on the gripping arm to give the illusion of a second man that would hold Leo’s penis in place, and the speaker to make him think she was in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left was to prep him and start the show.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a little while since Karai strapped him to the table, at least ten minutes. He felt the table being bumped into. Panels on the side being moved. He could feel a rogue breeze over his body, signs Karai was buzzing around.</p><p> </p><p>She must have had quite the plan for him.</p><p> </p><p>The very bottom lip of his plastron was tapped twice, a signal to drop down.</p><p> </p><p>Leo dropped his tail against the table and quickly began pushing the appropriate muscles only nothing was happening. He couldn’t get out.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed again and nothing happened. Maybe it was a form of stage fright. Not of Karai of course, they were long past the days where Leo refused to let her see how his penis dropped out of his cloaca, folded up, wet, and unsightly until it plumped up. They were in a strange new location and it was a doctors office. He had no idea what kind of security the room had or where the exits were, Karai wasn’t always in sight now and he couldn’t know where he was or what would happen once he dropped out. It was extremely annoying that he was stricken with these what ifs when he knew he could trust Karai. That her decisions were in his best interest and he yearned to be an obedient pet for her and follow her commands.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a frustrated groan as Karai slipped her hand into his. She leaned over pressing her chest against his and kissed him on the lips. Kissing started slow until she was grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling up. A little more confidence grew and he started to feel some natural arousal. His tail ached in a good way as Karai started exploring his jawline with her lips.</p><p> </p><p>He popped out. The room was dry which was uncomfortable at first as he started to swell up. In a matter of seconds, Karai was wiping him down with a warm soft cloth. The head of his penis was sensitive and delicate, Karai always treated it as such. She stroked every fold and groove of the elaborate, flowerlike tip until he was breathing hard. </p><p> </p><p>With him clean he felt a cool slippery substance being poured directly on to his seminal hole, the entrance to the long tube that went down his shaft. For human males with normal non-mutated reptile penises, it would be the urethra. Leo had the benefit of an all in one hole for waste and therefore didn’t urinate out of his dick, his seminal hole was only for ejaculation. </p><p> </p><p>The flowering folds of his head flicked and fanned with delight. Karai used the pad of her thumb to rub the lubricant in, feeding it between every pedal on him and down his shaft. He imagined his penis was glossy and shiny as a glass sculpture now, coated in liquid silk. His toes curled and uncurled in a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>Leo was so aroused that his penis stood proud and tall, leaning slightly towards him. The one downfall of his anatomy was that his penis wanted to come straight up to point at his chin. It would have been fine for the way turtles in nature mate, but in the bedroom it was a little strange that on his back his penis could comfortably rest on his plastron.</p><p> </p><p>The headphones were removed bringing Leo back to the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Here pet, take a sip of water” Karai said, pressing a straw against his lips. He gladly sucked up some fresh cold water. It was difficult to swallow laying down flat but not impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Owner,” he said once he was done. Showing Karai gratitude was very important and a key part of being a good pet, which he hoped he was.</p><p> </p><p>“You had some trouble getting out,” Karai commented with a hair of judgment that made him feel cold, “I suppose this next part isn’t just deserved but needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Owner,” Leo said, knowing it was better to agree. Always better to agree, no matter what. Always.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand returned to his lubricated penis.</p><p> </p><p>“You trust that I know best for you, don’t you pet?” she asked, thumbing over his head.</p><p> </p><p>He lurched up into her hand, the dip in the table that held his shell made it harder to rock his hips back. “Yes Owner” he agreed desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I will be placing a muzzle on you. Only for ten minutes. Do you think you can handle that?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>A muzzle meant no ability to say red or yellow if things went too far. He considered it for a second, unsure if he should try talking his way around it. Karai released his penis and Leo could hear her heels click as she stepped away. He groaned out. He was horny and eager to release but she would make him work for it.</p><p> </p><p>She came back over, “Trust me Leo, I know what’s best for my pet,” she said pulling his chin down.</p><p> </p><p>With a shudder down his spine he opened his mouth and felt a rubber ball pushed inside. It had little give and kept his mouth open, not wide, but just enough to limit jaw movement a great deal. Karai tied the ends of the ball gag behind his head and then strapped something cold and hard over his face. He moved his head back and forth to see if he could tell what it was and realized it was a metal cage of some kind. He was well and truly muzzled.  Leo breathed harshly in and out of his nose almost immediately regretting letting her do this. It was stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Karai pet his head, “Ten minutes honey. That’s all the time I gave them.”</p><p> </p><p>Her comforting tone was lost on him. What did she mean by them? He moaned out and pulled on his restraints at the same time a hand, a hand that was not Karai’s, gripped his shaft about halfway up. The grip was hard, and he winced at the pain and extreme rush of blood to his penis.</p><p> </p><p>“Loosen your grip Dr. Chandler,” Karai snapped, and Dr. Chandler’s hand loosened, not by a lot, but just enough. “Treat this like a freshly circumcised dick, or an overgrown clitoris. Keep it lubed and remember I’m watching. I want that dick returned to me in perfect condition. You have ten minutes to examine, not rip it off or choke away the blood supply are we clear?” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Leo froze, chest heaving, penis throbbing. He wanted the hand off. It wasn’t Karai’s hand, and the grip, stronger and more calloused than Karai’s, was making him feel… certain ways. Ways he shouldn’t feel about another man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, you’ve already upset him,” Karai said resting a hand on his chest. Leo wanted to smack it away, this was not something he wanted. He didn’t want strangers touching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Red!” he screamed around the ball gag, it didn’t sound like much.</p><p> </p><p>She cupped his face, “Leo, this is Dr. Chandler and Dr. Morris, they came in while you had your headphones on.” </p><p> </p><p>He jerked his head away from her hand and pulled against the restraints. His protest did little to help him, only inadvertently thrusting himself into Dr. Chandler’s strong hand, which he only did for a few times before his face was red with shame and self hatred. Thrusting himself into the hand of a stranger? Disgusting, how could he do that, why had he liked it? </p><p> </p><p>Karai sighed, “He is usually more behaved than this.”</p><p> </p><p>He screamed out again with rage and then sling shot into despair because she was walking away, her heels clicking against the floor. He cried out her name begging her not to leave him alone with the doctors, but with the gag in his mouth it didn’t sound like words at all. He really did sound like an animal. </p><p> </p><p>When it sounded like she sat down in the corner of the room, he felt conflicted. She was just going to let this happen? Sure he had thought about this scenario… this exact scenario…. but he didn’t actually want to go through with it. He didn’t want actual men touching him… it was… it was-</p><p> </p><p>“You may begin,” she said after a few very quiet moments.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Chandler’s hand shifted slightly and then went back to being statue still, Leo tried to yank his penis away, but the grip was iron tight only rubbing him slightly. It felt wrong, he couldn’t enjoy the hand, that would be wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead Dr. Morris, he’s just being a baby” Karai sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Two more hands joined in, focused on his head. Dr. Morris started touching the head of his penis with rough fingers. Leo’s breath hitched as his sensitive folds were toyed with sending his mind in a tailspin. He couldn’t take a full breath of air as tendrils of shock seemed to cascade down his penis into his cloaca and pelvis.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentle,” Karai warned, “Don’t damage those flaring bits.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo felt immense gratitude for Karai’s intervention as the fingers stopped probing so hard at him. The intensity lessened and he tried to focus. He needed to contain himself before this examination turned messy. He flared madly under the exploring fingers of Dr. Morris. The man was touching Leo in all the right areas making his penis fan, beckoning for more touch.</p><p> </p><p>More stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed in slowly and tried to still his mind like he did in training only to have Dr. Morris thread a finger through the folds of his tip. Any stillness vanished and he found his body jerking into the doctor’s hands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No, no, no,” he moaned as his hips twitched up with a mind of their own. How could his body want this? He couldn’t. The men’s fingers fumbled around clumsily and he couldn’t predict their pattern. They were so thick and rough and hard.</p><p> </p><p>He whined out under the gag and muzzle and whacked his tail against the table madly trying to signal to Karai how much he hated this. He absolutely hated this. There was no way he could like it. Karai had to stop this now. If he came he would never live it down. How could she let this happen. He thought he was her pet and her pet alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Leo, please try to calm down,” she said, unbothered by his thrashing and obvious distress. “You are making this into a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head at her and screamed to cover a deep high keening moan as his inevitable orgasm built.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been three minutes,” she said, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Morris applied more lubricant to his penis, surprisingly unprompted. The loss in friction and the small break sucked away all progress built. He’d been seconds away from completely humiliating himself before they had paused.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” he moaned again, thrashing against the straps. It wasn’t fair.</p><p> </p><p>The hands returned, they tickled at his sensitive head feverishly, fingers slippery, so slippery there was no friction, just a teasing massage. The hands around his shaft stayed still as always. Leo dreaded what would happen if one of them began pumping him. Already the little thrusts he gave were almost working. For now Dr. Morris was more fascinated with Leo’s head than anything else, and Dr. Chandler was a lazy asshole who couldn’t even give a few pumps.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a frustrated and indignant noise as Dr. Morris plucked lightly at his folds, pulling the sensitive skin. Stretching him.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt so good, he… snapped back to what was happening. He couldn’t be enjoying this. No he was moaning in pain, that was it, pain. And he wouldn’t cum. He tried again to still his mind and gain control over his treasonous body.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly there was too much of a good thing, while a hand job from Karai that occasionally pumped over his fanning and pulsating head was a good way to push him over the edge, the doctors were putting all their focus there. It hurt somewhat to have all of the attention on just that very sensitive area. His legs pushed up and tried jerking his pelvis to the side to get some rest. Why was Karai not saying anything to them? He struggled against the restraints but nothing could be done.</p><p> </p><p>"Leo, you're being a drama queen," Karai said as a pulse in his tail rose. No, they would not cause him to orgasm. He would not ejaculate into the hands of strangers… no, he didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Morris pressed his thumb over Leo’s seminal opening and he bucked. The doctor did it over and over again until he was gasping. He had never felt this violated under Karai's control. The doctor continued to run circles around the sensitive opening, Leo thrashed his hips up. Jerking involuntarily every time their finger swiped over the opening, getting pumped by Dr. Chandler’s steady and unforgiving death grip of a hand.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed out and Karai cleared her throat from the corner, completely unconcerned.</p><p> </p><p>They applied more lube and became gentler. To Leo's humiliation a low barely audible churring was slipping out in his exhales. His penis head was fanning continuously, opening and closing like a begging, needy, flower. He twisted his head toward Karai and made snuffling moans around the gag trying to get her to see how much wanted this to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah, five more minutes. Don't pretend you aren't enjoying it," she sneered.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his stomach clench. His churring was giving him away. Now there was no hope for Karai to believe he was suffering. The doctors were literally touching the most sensitive part of him though. Surely Karai wouldn’t blame him for enjoying it just a little? </p><p> </p><p>The doctors began pumping him. He throbbed into their hands. His body betrayed him. He was so close to release. Hehe could barely hold back. He lifted his head up as far as he could and shook his heads at the doctors. He didn’t want it like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Please stop” he begged, feeling a dreadful burn of muscles tightening inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep pumping him," Karai said from the corner, "If he cums like a slut, I'll let you two examine his prostate."</p><p> </p><p>The doctors seemed to like that idea, their fingers running over his head harder, now touching just the right spots like they were rising to the challenge. His whole penis shuddered. He was holding on by a thread. He tried kicking his legs, he tried anything. He was thrashing against his restraints.</p><p> </p><p>No, he was Leo, master of control and self restraint. He could look inside himself and stop this. His body was in his control, and he could focus his mind on something else. He wracked his memory for a mantra that could serve, something that would still his body and get it to stop wanting this. He could pull the pulse away from his genitals and repress himself- it wasn’t working. The hands were so hard to resist, large and strong. No, he was better than this. He knew he could pull himself back inside. He knew it. He just needed to focus. Focus on those hands.</p><p> </p><p>He jerked involuntarily as ripples of heat seemed to build at the base of his dick and inside his tail.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed “no” as his back stiffened and he let loose. He came in several spurts of semen. The doctors rubbed and massaged him through four squirts from his throbbing penis. The warm thick mess landed on his plastron, splattering up to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He came.</p><p> </p><p>They were still touching him. It didn’t matter that he had cum all over himself. He was unable to go flaccid with the continued massaging, wasn’t being allowed to pull himself back in even now. His chest heaved and his body, flooded with exhaustion going slack, on the table. And still they were touching him. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his head back and forth on the thin plastic covered pillow, wet with sweat and possibly a little drool. A high trilling sound was echoing around the room. His face burned when he realized it was coming from him. </p><p> </p><p>He had just orgasmed in front of strangers. Male strangers who wouldn’t stop playing with his penis.</p><p> </p><p>Why were they doing this to him?</p><p> </p><p>Why was his body responding this way?</p><p> </p><p>Why did it feel so good?</p><p> </p><p>"You have two minutes. You can make him come again," she said.</p><p> </p><p>He whined halfheartedly, tears beaded from his eyes soaking his blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>He wished the doctors had twenty minutes left instead of just two.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Karai watched Leo’s body language for any signs of actual distress. There was a little at the beginning that made her almost pull out immediately. But then she saw him leaning into the touch the way he would whenever he really liked something. There was a reason this was his fantasy and not her own. Given that he had already cum once, Karai played more lightly with his penis. He was churring out in a flurry of submission. He wasn’t crying yet… there might have been tears under that blindfold but it was black. She would need to give him a break after this. Maybe even end their scene early if he was really distressed once the ten minutes were up.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers scooped up some of his semen and rubbed it into the head of his penis. Leo cried out as she stimulated him. She took one hand away for a second to press a button on her soundboard.</p><p> </p><p>"He is such a baby sometimes," the speaker in the corner of the room played. "It's just another orgasm," her recorded voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Leo came again. This time his cum was clearer and more liquid and his exhausted body seemed to just let the sensation roll over him as he lay there. She sighed and played with him through it. Determined to ride out the last thirty seconds of the scenario.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Leo saw stars as he ejaculated again, just one small spurt of liquid that hurt coming out. The doctors continued playing with him as he started crying. He was too stimulated and the idea that they would be playing with his prostate next made him panic slightly. Part of him wondered how their fingers would feel, and if that exam would cause him to cum again. Three orgasms. </p><p> </p><p>How could Owner do this to him? How could she give him away like some sort of toy? Was he not a good pet? That had to be it, he must be a bad pet, and she needed to remind him that he was just a pet and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>The hands of Dr. Morris pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"Leo it's okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice of his Owner was suddenly right there next to him. So close.</p><p> </p><p>"You did so well," she said, removing his muzzle and ball gag.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't form words. He could only let out a choked sob combined with a louder churr. He was sorry for being a bad pet.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," she said very sweetly while untying his blindfold. "Look there was no one here. It was just me the whole time."</p><p> </p><p>Leo leaned forward and blinked the tears away. There was still a hand around his penis, a dismembered hand… that was gray. It was all a game. He had never been touched by doctors at all.</p><p> </p><p>Owner showed him the special costume gloves she had used and the speaker that put her voice in the corner of the room. She loosened his restraints and freed him, but he stayed on the table still trying to wrap his head around everything.</p><p> </p><p>His owner then started cleaning him up, starting with his face and neck and then his genitals and plastron. “Tuck yourself in, Leo,” she ordered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Leo did, his abused penis happy to be away. Somewhat sore from all the fondling, he kept focusing on his breathing and his thoughts. It was hard to judge his emotions now. He felt foggy and dazed. Owner patted him dry with a towel. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, sweetie?" Owner asked.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded slowly. His throat was raw from the screaming and even now that the gag was gone, he was finding it hard to form words. He felt shaky. For a while he thought he was actually being played with… actually being touched by doctors… and he came all the same. </p><p> </p><p>Owner took his hand and held it, their fingers braided together best they could given the size difference.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never give you over to someone, Leo,” she said firmly, “You are my pet. You belong to me and only to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo opened his mouth. His chest still felt funny. No sound left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it, Leo. Say that I own you,” Owner demanded.</p><p> </p><p>He floundered. His owner wanted him to speak, but his voice was lost in a swell of emotions. He wanted to rest his head on her lap. He wanted to know he was still a good pet.?</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a steely once over, “I see, you need a reminder then? I think it’s high time I make you see why you’re my pet.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo found his hands starting to vibrate. There was a way to stop this, but he wasn’t sure how or if he even wanted to. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a series of low whines. He wanted his crate and his blanket. No more, no more, he wanted to be a good pet for his owner, but he also closed his legs scared of what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, sweetheart,” Owner whispered while stroking his face and neck. Her fingers touched his collar reminding him he was hers. She knew best. “No whimpering, I’m going to make my pet feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was soothing. She kissed his lips again, and he nuzzled into it. He was still so nervous. He wanted to pull security from her.. Owner knew best. He had been a bad pet, and she was going to set him straight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Subspace was a very dangerous thing if approached from the wrong angle. Karai didn’t like the shaking. It would be expected after a severe paddling as a physical reaction to pain. He was nuzzling into her a lot, obviously desperate for reassuring touch. She kept hold of his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“No more cuffs Leo” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>She thought about taking off his collar to pull him more firmly out of the scene, but that risked an even greater panic. This was by all extensions of the word, an examination room. Leo in his clear state of mind would be put on edge. The only reason there was no freak out was because of his collar. A symbolic promise for Karai to take care of him no matter the situation. He was not to seek comfort from the room but her reassurances.</p><p> </p><p>Leo rubbed his cheek against hers, Karai kissed his ear-slit with care to not make a loud suctioning noise right against his skull. Turtles were sensitive to sound.</p><p> </p><p>He was smelling her hair, rubbing his snout into the hair behind her ear. It tickled but the sensation was nice. He didn’t move his hands from hers or shift his body too much. Completely submissive and maybe not entirely aware that he didn’t have to be.</p><p> </p><p>The table was expensive, and it was time to use it to its full potential. Leo was six feet three inches tall, nearly three hundred pounds of shell and muscle. The table had to be custom built to his measurements, long enough for him and with an added bonus of a pelvic examination configuration. She had planned the end of the bed to lower down, fold in half and then be slid back under the table so stirrups could snap out and a stool could be placed between the “patience” legs.</p><p> </p><p>Karai pulled out stirrups from underneath the bed. As she guided one foot and then the other into the stirrups, she felt Leo start to quiver. Once his feet were in place, she lowered the end of the table and pulled a stool over to sit between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not restraining you pet because I know you know better than to move without my permission,” she said, taking in the sight of Leo, looking so soft in his submission with his legs spread and his tail on display before her. The table was perfect. Just enough of the table had been removed to give her more full access to his tail and cloaca while also still having him supported fully on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn't this a marvelous sight,” she observed staring right at his clenched up tail. “You with your thighs spread open”</p><p> </p><p>She ran her hand along the underside of one thigh feeling the sharp definition of his muscles. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember when you used to be so nervous about me touching you?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>His thighs tightened under her touch, bands of muscle hard under emerald scales. </p><p> </p><p>“You have the prettiest, most vibrant scales. They glisten in the sunlight.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard a shift in Leo’s breathing, too small for most people to hear, but she knew his breath. She could identify the may his plastron rose and fell. What was labored, what was calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't shake, sweetie” Karai said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t doing any of his breathing techniques or meditation, he was gazing, eyes heavy, up at the ceiling breathing shallow quick breaths, completely lost in himself.</p><p> </p><p>It was hot to have him give himself to her completely, but she still wanted him to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“I could do this for hours,” she murmured, running her hands down his scales, careful to not catch anything. No discomfort, only pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so nice to touch and stroke,” she said leaning her face into the inside of his thigh, just below the knee, “Have I told you lately how handsome you are, Leo? You're so handsome, so muscular. I love sleeping tucked up next to you at night. With those smooth strong arms, you're amazing,” she said, nipping at the inside of his thighs while her hands kept stroking the outside of them.</p><p> </p><p>Leo let out another submissive warble, and the stirrups shook for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Karai thought he was doing a good job of keeping his legs in the stirrups despite what her mouth was doing. She fully intended to put her mouth much higher up but only after he fully relinquished his hesitations. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh, quiet handsome” she said into his thigh. If Leo hadn’t been in subspace he would have stopped trilling, but right now they were a continuous accompaniment to his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you some love. Only fair I kiss you once for all the times you've made my chest flutter.”</p><p> </p><p>It was no secret that Karai would gladly kiss Leo everywhere if she could. She had tried many times to get him to let her. But Leo was adverse from taking that type of affection. This was her long standing boyfriend of many years now, and he still clamped his jaw up when she washed his shell, and used all  his restraint and endurance to remain silent through any of Karai’s wandering kisses. Always telling her that he preferred whips and lashes on the back of his thighs over kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Now Leo was in no way able to stifle his true reactions. She worked on his left thigh first. Leaving long wet kisses on his inner thighs before switching to his right thigh and repeating the process. Leo whined quietly, chest rising and falling slightly. When her kisses ventured halfway up his thigh his tail shifted. It was still clenched against him, but now he was starting to get excited.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him for a long time, enjoying the taste of his scales, the texture on her lips. He had no idea how much she loved doing this, how much bringing him pleasure also brought her pleasure. He kept singing out, quiet but begging. The room had a lack of soft surfaces so his little noises were amplified.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I find you really hot,” Karai murmured. “But that's all superficial. Have I told you how funny you are?” she asked, digging the pads of her fingers into his thighs as she went in for an open mouth kiss, breathing on his cool scales. “You can be very sassy, I wish you would let that side out more. I love every part of you, every little quirk.”</p><p> </p><p>She breathed into his legs sending her hot breath up to his tail. He purred in response and she caught the sight of his toes stretching in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you are a blanket hog,” she amended pulling away and getting a whimper, “but I snore so all’s fair in love and war.”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning she licked his thigh from about halfway up to his knee, he bucked slightly, “Own-owner!” he cried out.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her teeth against his thigh as a warning to still, </p><p> </p><p>“I'm very possessive Leo. More possessive than you are of your sweet blankets,” she breathed on to him as he shuddered. “I would never let anyone touch you the way I touch you.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked her lips up his thigh, closer to his groin and tail.</p><p> </p><p>“You usually never let me get this far. I've never put my lips on your tail,” she said wondering if his self hatred would make him stop the scene before she could really claim him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please…” he whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Karai was a hungry animal and Leo’s tail was fine dining. She pulled the stool closer. He jerked at the noise but she dug in to him, licking the area of soft scaly skin between his tightly clenched tail and the crease of his thigh. It was slightly salty with sweat, the area smelled musky with his arousal. She breathed him in loudly. She wanted him to know that she was tasting him and smelling him.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned out and so did the stirrups as he pushed up against them. It was a good thing she went for the extra sturdy ones. “Let me love you, Leo, let me reward you,” she said between swipes of her tongue, his tail adjusting to try and push her mouth away while not revealing his delicious and forbidden slit. Tonight she would bury her tongue deep into him and make sure he wouldn’t forget the sensation for a long time. “You are such a giving lover to me, always offering to go down on me while you withhold your own flavors from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, p-please,” Leo stammered as she stopped fighting his tail with her mouth and started targeting it. Her tongue striking out at the swollen appendage in quick jabs.</p><p> </p><p>He was so lost in it she knew she could have him, he wouldn’t end their session, he wanted this. He could never admit it to her in any other state of mind that he wanted to be tongue fucked by her. That he dreamed about it, maybe even pleasured himself to the idea. “I'm right here, why not let me in? I love you, I want to show you that love,” she said taking the very tip of his tail into her mouth and suckling on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Owner, Owner please, I am not- please-”</p><p> </p><p>His begging was adorable but it meant nothing, he was enjoying himself and Karai wanted him to. She sucked his whole tail into her mouth, sealed her lips around the now shaking appendage just under his slit, she then pulled away maintaining the seal creating suction around his tail like it was his dick.</p><p> </p><p>Another high churr escaped him. “Oh!” he panted, “Oh god!”</p><p> </p><p>Karai began bobbing her head on his tail, creating suction and suppressing the urge to gag when the tip of his tail flicked uncontrollably tickling the back of her throat in a very un-dicklike fashion. Delirious with pleasure, Leo was doing his best to keep his tail limp to help make this all easier for Karai, and again his body rebelled and did what it really wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted this, it was so tragically obvious. She wished he was confident enough to ask for it, but he wasn’t. And so she made him feel as if he had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Owner! Owner! Oh please!” he begged, he was a verbal pet when he let himself fall into full submission, no worries about appearing too needy.</p><p> </p><p>“Just lay back, let me show you how wonderful you are,” she said, holding his tail down and running her tongue over his beading slit. A bridge of slimy clear fluid connected her chin and his slit as she looked up to catch a lovely glimpse of his flush face and parted mouth.</p><p> </p><p>And to think this was just the start.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>His mind was spinning, Owner was licking his slit, and her tongue was so hot. It was so hot and slippery and circling around his hole, and she was consuming the beads of fluid being produced down there. Oh god, she knew he was turned on, that his penis was swelling and aching to come out again.</p><p> </p><p>“You're such a good boy keeping your legs apart for me,” Owner said between his burning thighs. His muscles were straining to stay in the stirrups, “such a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered out and gripped the sides of the table. He couldn’t believe this was happening, was he really a good boy?</p><p> </p><p>Owner’s tongue flicked over his slit again, this time darting in and he moaned. He wanted her to push her tongue into him but he didn’t dare ask her to hurry. “Be a good boy for this part too, I know you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no,” he gasped out as her grip tightened around his tail and her mouth covered his slit.</p><p> </p><p>It stung for a second because she was so warm, Owner’s tongue burned his cooler inside and traveled up into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, please it feels too good,” he cried, pushing his head back into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Owner’s tongue wiggled around, the strength in her tongue was no match for his cloaca. Her tongue violated the first inch of his entrance passionately. Darting in and out while Leo became a blubbering and churring mess.</p><p> </p><p>Something was building in his tail, not an erection, but pleasure. It came in low waves until his tail was wagging in her hand and against her face. The heat she was pouring into him, his dumb reptile body sucked it up and aroused him further until he felt his inside bare down with an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>He was left breathless and moaning, tail a victim to gravity alone, dripping with saliva and sexual fluids. Owner had claimed him and had forced him to orgasm with her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, Leo,” Owner said, “very good.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Owner thought he was good? Maybe he was good? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Karai’s own desires were taking a toll on her. There was a certain sticky wetness between her own legs, enough that she regretted the suit. Tomorrow Leo would go down on her. He liked to end their weekends of play on her.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had such tunnel vision on her she was able to leash him and walk him out of the room (that before the remodel had been a walk in closet, but she found its new use much more satisfying) he didn’t even question how he had been fooled into the room, he followed her to the bathroom where she took great care in cleaning him and offering him water to sip.</p><p> </p><p>The sub drop would be severe and she wanted to minimize the dread that would follow his transition from pet to independent being. He was easy enough to handle when in subspace. He drank when prompted, used the bathroom, and crawled forward with a gentle tug on his leash. She coaxed him from the bathroom through the living room and into her bedroom. Once in her dim and quiet bedroom she disconnected his leash and rubbed the upper part of his carapace. </p><p> </p><p>“Go to your crate, Leo,” she ordered, he was hesitant to leave her side, first looking up at her and then his crate before moving.</p><p> </p><p>His crate was custom made, tall enough that he could stand on his hands and knees, long enough to stretch out from finger tips to toes and wide enough to turn around in. It was made from iron bars, had a padded bed as flooring, a blanket, and two fluffy pillows, one adorned with fish patterned fabric and the other a large plush rabbit. They brought the crate together as a pet’s safe haven. Her bedroom was already dark but she still drew the built in curtains around the crate so it was cozy and closed off, giving Leo more privacy. The crate was in the corner of her room so the back and left side were against the wall offering even more security. A curtain covered the remaining side and she drew it up to the door deciding to leave the door ajar for Leo.</p><p> </p><p>There were certain rules about the crate. No toys, no touching from his owner through the bars. He had complete control and safety in his crate.</p><p> </p><p>Right now he really needed the break, some time to rest and cover himself with a blanket. She waited patiently for Leo to situated himself in the crate, he placed the fish pillow by the open door and then curled up with his head pointed out the door and his body inside the crate holding his bunny close to his chest, its ears tucked under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>He really needed his crate.</p><p> </p><p>She did a final visual check on his collar before leaving the room to make sure it looked comfortable, she left the door to her room slightly ajar deciding when Leo came out she would work on grounding him out of subspace.</p><p> </p><p>For now she had a room to wipe down and her own clothing to change.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Owner hadn’t come back in a while.</p><p> </p><p>The door to his crate was open, and so was the door to Owner’s bedroom. That meant he wasn’t in timeout or barred from the other rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Leo shifted around and nudged his collar with his hand. A little itchy after his nap. He wondered where his owner was, if maybe he should go find her… but his crate was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly as he could (he really was the stealthiest pet there ever was) he crawled out of his crate and to the door.</p><p> </p><p> Light bled in from the living room. Leo could hear the sound of a commercial playing. Owner was watching television, probably. He nudged the bedroom door open and went in search of her. The back of the couch was facing Owner’s room but Leo could see the top of her head, he crawled slowly, keeping his knees and hands quiet until he could peek over the arm of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>To his relief Owner was wearing a pair of plaid blue pajama bottoms and a tank top. She was reading on her tablet, completely ignoring the t.v.… She looked approachable.</p><p> </p><p>“I see someone is up,” Owner mused while scrolling through her tablet. “Come here Leo, come here, don’t be nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrunk back for a second, surprised she noticed him so soon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Leo was hesitant about coming out from around the couch but after a few seconds of silence he obeyed and sat in front of her on the floor. Legs neatly tucked under his body, palms on the floor in front of his knees.</p><p> </p><p>If they had a week, they could have a lot of fun playing this out, but they didn’t. Leo would be returning to the sewers and all the responsibilities of leadership the next morning. She ran her hands over his head and he scooted closer nuzzling.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a good boy Leo but it’s time,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>The collar around his neck held a lot of power, taking it off made his face drop and his posture go formal as he neatly pulled his hands into his lap. She set the collar to the side next to a large folded up blanket that was on standby if the drop from pet back into reality was really bad and Leo needed extra time for introspection. There was a lot to digest about what they had just done.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry honey?” she asked, gripping his shoulder. He nodded, his face pinched up slightly as he ran his hand over his bare neck. </p><p> </p><p>Karai watched him carefully for signs of how things were going to go. “How about you sit out here and I’ll make us some late dinner okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It was important to suggest things, not order them. He needed to take back control, </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that sounds good,” he said running his hand up over his face to play off the neck touching. She knew he would never really admit how bad it felt to have the collar removed.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Leo followed her but she didn’t question it. He hovered around the doorway while she decided to make something homey, easy to consume, and most importantly something Leo was familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>Grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.</p><p> </p><p>Very specifically, the soup had to be the condensed stuff from the can, the cheese had to be the yellow American, and the bread had to be white and devoid of anything but carbs. </p><p> </p><p>From the corner of her eyes she could see the lost look in his, the melancholy that it was over and tomorrow they would part ways until their busy lives spared them another weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“I can stir the soup,” Leo said walking over to the stove. She let him, watched him focus on that while she got out a pan, bread, butter, and cheese for their sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>They worked silently, once the soup was mixed thoroughly with the milk giving it a pastel red color, he portioned out two bowls and turned off the burner. Moments later Karai had finished the sandwiches and placed them down on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, “It was… intense” he said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Karai felt a chill pass over her. Perhaps things had gone too far and now he was upset. His feet nudged at hers under the table, socks against green toes and lovely scales.</p><p> </p><p>“I… is it weird?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Weird how?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his food. He was nibbling on it, not really eating. “How I reacted when I thought there were two…” he trailed off, concerning himself with dipping his sandwich into his soup.</p><p> </p><p>Leave it to Leo to judge himself for giving in to a fantasy. “We talked about that fantasy, it’s normal, a lot of people fantasize about being raped.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really thought you had… and then I, for a moment there I was upset-”</p><p> </p><p>“That I wasn’t pulling you out?” she asked, feeling sick to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Leo let out a self deprecating laugh, “That you didn’t give the doctor’s longer. I feel sick with myself, the idea that you were just watching them- I- I didn’t want it to stop. Does that make me sick?”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart sank. Even if in the back of her head she knew he would feel this way, it still hurt to hear it said aloud. Raw and so full of insecurity, reminding her painfully of earlier days in their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Leo, you are perfectly normal. You were meant to enjoy it, and it was meant to feel real but also be enjoyable.”</p><p> </p><p>He stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“You should eat some more, then we can sit out in the living room and watch a movie. Or we can talk,” she said, running her feet over his legs while he averted his eyes. “I love that you tell me your fantasies. I love hearing them Leo. I love planning out ways to make them come true without putting you in any danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, that means a lot,” he said, pushing his legs closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>She still felt unsure, “Did tonight go too far? Do we need to tweak the rules and hard limits?” she asked, hoping she hadn’t destroyed years of trust.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think gagging me was a good touch,” Leo said, voice firming up. “I did try saying red right at the beginning and I would have missed the experience. So thank you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled feeling a little better.</p><p> </p><p>“It was really good Karai, everything was so good… I’ll be thinking about tonight for a long time” he said, actually eating now, “I just have one question.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have to put your tongue there?” he asked, giving her a pained look.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “You seemed to be enjoying it.”</p><p> </p><p>His face went red, “No comment.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again. The night had been fun. They ended up back in the living room where Karai brought dessert in the form of a dark chocolate bar. They snuggled under a blanket, Leo resting his chin on the top of her head. They talked during the commercials about the gloves and the table. Karai told him about recording the voice clips and playing them at the right moment. Karai almost sprayed melted chocolate out of her mouth when Leo called the statue still Dr. Chandler “lazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? He was making me do all the work!”</p><p> </p><p>The return of Leo’s sass was always a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>They talked about the table and passed ideas back and forth, things they could do next.</p><p> </p><p>It was late when they went to bed, tucked up close together as a human and a turtle who willingly handed themselves to the other whether it was a fight, a delicate moment of intimacy, or life itself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Fanfiction is about being creative and sharing stories, so if this concept inspired you please feel free to use it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>